


Turnabout's Fair Play

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: (but like with really shitty attitudes about it from both tbh watch out for that), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, male lingerie, ruined orgasm, safe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Ronny and Lucrezia adjourn to Lucrezia's hotel room for an evening of smug debauchery and one-upping each other.





	Turnabout's Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Set quite immediately after "[Double Dating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10791516)."

“Impressive view,” Ronny commented, glancing out the window at the city spread out below the hotel suite’s enormous window.

“Mmhmm,” Lucrezia answered, her eyes squarely on him.

Sensing her gaze and the double entendre behind her words, Ronny looked back at her with tolerant amusement in his eyes and snorted. He was smoking again, having generously bragged when he lit up that she would suffer no fine for his caprice.

“Subtle,” he said in a voice that implied, _you can do better than that._

Lucrezia giggled. “I’m _never_ subtle, dear. Just ask Carla.”

“I’ll pass. That girlfriend of yours has quite a glare, you know. And she clearly despises me… well, no matter.”

He helped himself to a Perrier from the minibar and leaned on the dresser, legs spread just a little wider than necessary. It was an invitation, and a tempting one. Lucrezia ignored it for now.

“Carla doesn’t take well to strangers who think they’re better than her,” she explained with exaggerated magnanimity, and reached out and took the bottle from his hand. He allowed her to take an uninterrupted sip and hand it back to him. “You had it right earlier: she’ll never be too fond of a smug thing like you.”

“That’s a pity.”

Lucrezia raised an eyebrow at him, but he seemed just sincere enough that it was not an insult to Carla. “She’s a better person than either of us,” she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

“Oh, definitely.” Ronny lifted the bottle to his lips again. “Maiza, too.”

“Mmhmm.” Lucrezia giggled. “And that’s why they’re out there and we’re up here.”

She slid a hand between his legs as she spoke, catching him in the middle of another sip of water. Startled, he swallowed wrong and burst out coughing. Lucrezia laughed, not removing her hand as he collected himself.

“Bitch,” he said offhandedly once he’d caught his breath.

“Turnabout’s fair play?” she proposed.

“Perhaps. Well, no matter.” He put down the water and wrapped an arm around her lower back to pull her into an open-mouthed kiss, warm and hungry. Lucrezia kissed back, reveling in the way his breath hitched when she squeezed him through his pants. Without any hesitation, she undid his fly and slipped her hand past it—

And she could not hide a gasp at what her fingers found there. Ronny’s lips shaped into a smirk against hers.

Pulling back from the kiss, she looked down to confirm what she had felt: the intricate texture of lace, the curl of frilled fabric. He was wearing a garter belt, lace panties, and—she let his pants slide down his legs—thigh-high stockings, all in striking black. As Lucrezia watched, he kicked out of his pants, extinguished his cigarette (into an ashtray she was quite certain she had never seen before), and shed his shirt to reveal a lacy bandeau of the same color stretching across his chest. Of course the bandeau served no purpose but to catch the eye—but it served _that_ purpose exceedingly well. Lucrezia swallowed, feeling pink come to her cheeks. He looked _good_.

Ronny leaned back against the dresser once more, putting himself on display. He knew what he was doing to her, the bastard. She tried to regain her flippant pace though desire pooled hot within her.

“Were you wearing that at the _game_?” she asked, her voice perhaps not quite as mocking as she meant it to be when she imagined _this_ hidden under khakis and a short-sleeved button-up.

But the demon only let his lips curl into the most self-satisfied smirk she’d seen on him yet. “No. I thought it might catch your interest, so I made a little change on the way over.”

Lucrezia rolled her eyes in acknowledgment of his victory. He had not _guessed_ this proclivity of hers, any more than he had needed to step into the bathroom and take off the rest of his clothes to exchange briefs (would be her guess) for lingerie.

Oh well. That certainly didn’t mean she couldn’t _enjoy_ it. She pressed herself to him and slid her hand over his cock, feeling the way he was already straining against the lace. “You know, demon,” she murmured, “I don’t think I want you using your powers tonight.”

He snorted, though his breath came raggedly when she teased her fingers against his length. “What makes you think that’s up to _you_?” he asked.

“You do remember that I _won_ our little bet, don’t you?” She pulled her hand back a few inches, smiling when his body tried to twitch forward, and repeated, “No powers.”

“Hmph… well, no matter,” he said, as close to acquiescence as she would get. “Time for what you promised me, then?”

“In a minute. _Patience_ , you decrepit old thing.”

She left his cock alone for a moment, instead tracing her hand up his torso to the bandeau. Sliding one finger beneath it, she pushed it upward on one side, revealing a stiffened nipple. Her tongue darted over her lips subconsciously, _hungrily_. What a _sight_ this was, to see this gorgeous man—this semi-omnipotent demon, centuries if not millennia old—dolled up and exposed for _her_ and eager for her touch. She leaned in to touch her mouth to his bare nipple, flicking it with her tongue, and his breath came heavily when he exhaled.

“ _Mmmh_ ,” Lucrezia moaned against his skin, not wholly deliberate. She hooked one finger into the top of the panties and tugged the hem down to free his cock. But she did not remove the panties entirely; instead she left them cradling his balls, framing him in the most _alluring_ way possible. In response, he spread his legs a little wider as he leaned against the dresser.

At last, Lucrezia lowered herself to her knees, making sure to trail her lips down his body as she went. “You _know_ how good you look, don’t you?” she asked, leaning close enough for her breath to tickle his cock. “You know _exactly_ how well this suits you.”

“I wouldn’t wear something that I thought looked stupid,” he answered, but the smugness was beginning to go from his voice, too.

Lucrezia toyed with the garter that held up one stocking. “Mmmm, no, you’re _far_ too vain for that.”

She wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled back his foreskin. Looking upward, she held his gaze as she pressed her tongue to the head of his cock. The way his smirk wavered—just ever so slightly—as she made contact was _very_ rewarding indeed. She closed her lips around his cock and felt its warmth thick and satisfying on her tongue. God, she loved this. Deftly, she went to work on him, and soon Ronny’s breath was coming heavily. She crept one hand around his ass, sliding it beyond his panties and skimming one finger over his entrance just lightly. He caught his breath.

Lucrezia smiled against him. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Ronny confirmed.

Lucrezia got to her feet, making sure to keep one hand against his needy cock. The other she raised to his lips, intending for him to wet her fingers for her, but his eyes were wandering the room.

“Where is your… ah.” He raised his hand, and it held her bottle of lube. It had been in the drawer of the nightstand a moment before. Lucrezia’s lips curled downward.

“I said _no powers_ ,” she pouted.

“Did you really want to cross the room just to retrieve this?”

“Not really, no,” she confessed, and let him open the bottle and drip the liquid onto her fingers. Then, with that taken care of, she slipped back down to her knees, reached between his legs, and nudged his panties aside to press one finger into his ass.

He let out a throaty groan as she pushed into him, and then a moment later, “Ah, _there_ —”

She massaged the spot he’d indicated and watched his eyelids sink with desire as his legs and abdomen twitched. He lifted one hand and put it to her head, pulling her back to his cock. Eagerly, she complied. She traced the hem of his panties where they cupped his balls with her free hand and teased the tip of her tongue against the pre-come leaking out of him. Then she smirked against him and looked upwards.

“I know that’s your right hand, darling.”

“So you _did_ notice.” He smiled leanly back down at her, though another nudge of his prostrate forced him to squirm with less dignity than he probably liked. “You’re— _hhn_ —not worried I’ll eat you?”

“What kind of silly creature would interrupt one of my _masterful_ blow jobs just to kill me?” And to emphasize her point, she wet her lips with her tongue and then slid them around and down his cock, taking him into her throat. He groaned again, his hips pushing forward. Lucrezia gave a pleased hum around him. He was vain, ancient, impossibly powerful—but in the end he had the shape of a man and all the same buttons she knew exactly how to push, and right now he belonged only to her. She pressed another finger into him, circled the head of his cock with her tongue when she pulled up only to sink her lips down over him again. His hand was fisted in her hair and his hips canted into her mouth without conscious thought as she sucked him off.

And then she had a wicked idea.

Trying not to let it show on her face—a human would never have the wherewithal to draw back from her now, but there was no telling with him—she paid close attention to every twitch of his body, every grunt and catch of his breath. And when he was almost there—

_Now._

She pulled away from him, slipped her fingers out of him. His breath stuttered. She smiled, glancing up to witness his confusion, then leaned in _just_ enough that anticipation and raw need tipped him over the edge without another touch.

“ _Khh_ …”

Come dribbled out of him half-heartedly as his cock bobbed fruitlessly against empty air. She watched frustration—indignation—release but not _enough_ release cross his face. He glared, but his chest still rose and fell with heavy breaths. She smiled sweetly.

“Poor _thing_ ,” she said in her stickiest voice. “Has no one ever ruined an orgasm for you before?”

His jaw set in something that wasn’t _not_ a smile. “Bitch,” he said again, without the breath he would have needed to sound resentful.

She giggled and leaned in to lick his still-hard cock clean, _delicately_ because he would be sensitive for a few minutes after that trick. He twitched and caught his breath at the touch of her tongue; he watched her swallow, watched her lick her lips and curl them once more into a smile.

“Now, what shall we do with you while you recharge?” she asked.

“You look like you have something in mind,” he retorted, trying to gather up some of his usual composure and only half-succeeding.

It was just the answer she’d hoped for. Her eyes lit up. “Get on the bed,” she instructed eagerly. “I’m going to sit on your face.”

And she took his hands and pulled him away from the dresser before he had a chance to protest. He seemed disinclined to protest at all, in fact, settling onto the bed as though this had been _his_ idea as she stripped out of her clothes. Her panties left a streak of wetness down her leg as she peeled them away, evidence of just how much she was enjoying this.

But he did not lie back right away when she got up onto the bed; instead he clutched her by the ass, dragging her closer to straddle his lap. One kiss, hot and heavy, and then he dragged his lips down to her breasts, mouthing one nipple greedily while he caught the other between finger and thumb. Lucrezia let out a breathy moan. He left warmth wherever he touched, warmth that fed the heat swelling between her legs, and she knew this wasn’t _quite_ right—knew that he was enjoying playing with her reactions much more than he was simply enjoying _her_ , knew that he had to be reading her mind to divine so accurately exactly what she loved most—but for now, it was worth it to feel this way. She reached for his head to direct him—

“Watch it,” he said without looking. Lucrezia laughed and lowered her right hand to his shoulder, lifting her left hand to his head in its place.

“Turnabout’s fair play?” she reminded him, but then he dragged the flat of his tongue over her nipple and she moaned again, winding her fingers into his hair. She was throbbing with want and achingly aware of the proximity of Ronny’s hard cock, of the delicate touch of his fingertips that were so carefully avoiding her pussy. She _needed_ his touch and she _would_ have it, the only question was of how he would touch her first—

He gave a quiet, smug hum—maybe a laugh—and began to lie back deliberately until his head rested on the pillows. Lucrezia didn’t need to see his smirk to understand what he meant. She moved forward eagerly to kneel over his head.

But before she could press her pussy to his mouth, he brandished something in her line of sight. Recognizing it, Lucrezia sat back on her heels (which had the effect of planting her ass right on his chest) and raised her eyebrows.

“A dental dam? _Really_?”

“Yes, _really_.” He met her gaze, remarkably scornful given their relative positioning. “Are you even aware of how many diseases you must have?”

She tossed her head. “I’ve never checked, but most of them, I suppose.” What did it matter? She was immortal; nothing she had collected in three centuries of life was ever going to progress to something that would _hurt_ her. She was careful with others, when she remembered to be. But with _him_ — “ _You’re_ not going to catch anything you don’t want, _darling_ , so ‘no matter,’ hm?”

“I’m not putting my mouth on that,” he answered flatly. “If you want me to tongue your clit until you’re begging to come, you’re going to have to put up with a little latex.”

That was, admittedly, exactly what she wanted. And he knew it. “Bastard,” she told him through a gritted smile, and plucked the package from his fingers. She opened it and handed the dam back to him. “You’re holding it, since this ridiculous thing was your idea.”

“Gladly,” he answered, not sounding the least bit glad. He took it from her and spread it taut between her legs.

She couldn’t help but shiver as he held it against her. Honestly she’d take whatever touch she could get at this point. “Get started,” she said, curling her left hand into his hair.

“And you tell _me_ to be patient.” He bared his teeth in a smirk. “By the way, if you’re worried that this will dampen the sensation—

_“Don’t be.”_

Lucrezia heard the end of his statement echo soundlessly within her mind as he lifted his mouth to her at last, and what he meant by it was immediately clear. It didn’t feel like there was a dam. He was doing something, manipulating what she felt. She would have sworn that she felt his tongue directly, first just tickling her outer folds and then slipping between them, deliberate and bold and exactly right. She caught a whimper in the back of her throat and reached out with her right hand to steady herself against the headboard. When he came to her clit, she had to stifle a yelp against her arm. He wasn’t teasing. He sucked on her mercilessly, as confident as though he were a lover of many years. As though he knew that what she wanted—what she deserved—what was _hers by right_ was to be dragged to the heights of bliss and then to come hard. She wondered if the faint smugness in the back of her mind was her own understanding of his character or if he was conveying it to her. Then his tongue pushed into her and she decided it didn’t matter either way. She rode his face, moaning and grinding down against his mouth and holding fast to his hair, and he answered by sucking on her swollen folds and god, _god_ how was she this close already—

The first time he let up just before she reached her peak, she mistook it for pure chance. “Don’t _stop_ ,” she gasped, breathless, and he obliged at once, licking her hungrily as her hips rolled over him. She moaned and felt the tide of arousal building once more and thought nothing more of it, thought nothing at all as it carried her higher.

But the second time, her arousal receded deliberately, as though it were being drawn away on the end of a string, and she knew it was not a natural feeling. “No—” She bore down on him but it didn’t _help_ and only left her whimpering with need. “No, Ronny, _give me what I want_ —”

But she felt that smugness hovering in the back of her mind again as her legs trembled. He brushed his lips against her thigh in a gentle, _utterly useless_ kiss, and she grasped his hair tight enough to hurt.

“I said _no powers_ ,” she complained, but she knew as soon as it left her lips that it was a weak protest; he was in her mind, he was reading her every desire and she had let him because she craved it. She tried again. “You aren’t being _fair_.”

 _“I think I’m being exactly fair,”_ came his voice in her mind as his tongue began to trace her folds again. Arousal came back to her in an agonizing trickle and she moaned, hating him and loving him with equal desperation. She could feel his smirk down to her bones. _“Turnabout’s fair play, isn’t it?”_

“Bastard,” she whimpered. “You utter _bastard_ —oh, enough, _enough_ —”

She pulled away from his mouth and reached for his cock, dizzy with lust and desperate to have him inside of her. But he caught her arm first.

“Condom,” he interjected.

“ _Fine_ ,” she huffed, but before she could demand _give me one, then_ , she felt it tuck into her hand. She tore the package open, rolled the condom onto him, and finally, _finally_ sank down onto his waiting cock.

For a moment, she was still, her eyes slipping closed in the perfection of this feeling. “Oh, god,” fell from her lips, barely louder than a breath. Ronny’s hands traced up her torso, cupping her breasts as they did, and she moaned as her hips rolled over him instinctually. And then his hands were on her shoulders and he was pulling her down with him, then he was rolling on top of her and punctuating the switch with a very convincing kiss to her throat.

“Turnabout?” he suggested one last time, with a smirk that she didn’t have to see to guess at.

She wrapped her arms around his back, clutching with one hand at the bandeau he still wore. “ _No matter_ ,” she answered him with a smirk equal to his. “Just shut up and fuck me, you smug old thing.”

He didn’t need to be told twice; his heavy breaths revealed that he was as desperate as she was, and there was no smugness lurking in the back of her mind now. But he was still in there—he must have been reading her mind again because every thrust was perfect, hitting her just where she wanted it and sending pleasure through her like electricity. Soon she had one leg bent and wrapped around his, soon she had one hand down the back of his panties and squeezed tight around his ass, soon she was moaning with her head thrown back on her neck and his lips were on her throat again. Release was building inside her and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold it back but side wanted to make him come first, wanted to show him what she was capable of—

He chuckled aloud, dry and surprisingly even for how hard he was thrusting into her, and then his voice echoed in her head again. _“Why don’t we compromise and come together?”_  he suggested.

Meaning he’d been thinking the same thing. Lucrezia laughed, too, though it turned into a moan at the end. “Yes,” she panted—all she could manage—and then she held him closer, rolling her hips into him and feeling each answering thrust as a jolt of pure bliss. “ _Oh_ , Ronny—” she squeezed out in pleading encouragement, “Ronny—”

 _“Now,”_ she heard in her head and felt in her body and then it was swallowed up by the explosion of her climax, fireworks that lit every atom from her core to her fingertips. She clutched at him and he was curled over her, groaning against her neck as orgasm made his movements erratic.

At last he gave a long sigh and pulled free of her, sitting up to dispose of the condom in the trash can next to the bed. Lucrezia traced his spine as he did so, and obligingly, he lay back down next to her. His twisted smirk was a little softer than usual and his hair was, frankly, a complete mess. Lucrezia gazed at him affectionately. She ran a drowsy hand down his body, admiring his artful dishevelment, and then put a finger through one of the several holes his garters had torn in his thigh-highs and clucked sympathetically. “Oh, darling, you should have taken your lovely stockings off. Now they’re ruined.”

“Are they?” he asked, and then the holes repaired themselves and she was only tracing the stockings’ lacy trim. “Well, no matter.”

“Show-off.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Lucrezia laughed and pulled him close, content in the way that only post-orgasmic bliss allowed her. Ronny was so _irritating_ , so convinced of his own superiority, but in this moment alone as they caught their breath together Lucrezia was sure that she loved him with every fiber of her being.

Finally she gave a pleased hum and stirred. “So,” she asked coyly, tracing his garter from the trim on his stocking up to the frills on the belt. “How long are you going to need to recharge?”

His eyebrows shot up in a very satisfying manner. “I’m sorry, are we going again?”

Lucrezia smiled. “I _did_ win our bet, you know,” she reminded him.

“You are insatiable.”

“You should _know_ that, darling. You _still_ aren’t any good at this omniscience thing, are you?”

“Do you enjoy making me repeat myself? I’m not omniscient.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Lucrezia said, turning her lips down in an unconvincing pout. Then she laughed, and she pulled him into a kiss and he let her; and when he pulled back he had one eyebrow quirked in undeniable amusement.

“Well, no matter,” he said, and he let her kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's Ronny in all his glory](http://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/161061388137/ronny-put-down-the-water-and-wrapped-an-arm-around) and I am not sorry at all. 
> 
> don't mind the bit at the end where they're clearly referencing an earlier conversation, that's from a WIP that may never be complete. 
> 
> I mean, er, what? Of course I didn't start writing a fic in which Lucrezia summons Ronny to flirt with him within a week of reading 1935-D and learning that Ronny has an opinion on her specifically. Who would do something like that??


End file.
